The Autumn Mystery
by CptnCherryBomb
Summary: Gensokyo's Autumn is weird: No sun at Youkai Mountain! Our heroines must find out why!
1. Thick Fog!

Lily (not White) is at the edge of Misty Lake.

"Whoa! It is so foggy today! I should practise my freezing skills... Hey Yukari."

"Hey Lily? What are you doing?"

"Practising skills. Might visit a friend at the mountain later."

"Nice! I'm going to the Hakurei Shrine."

"Bye!"

So, Lily went to the foothill of Youkai Mountain. She sees the shell of a... box turtle.

"Kass! Wake up!"

The shell opens and Kass climbs out.

(sign) "Lily, recently there's no sunlight at the foothill and it is COLD! I'm just keeping my warmth in!"

"Please show me how. Anyways, Misty Lake's fog is thicker than before."

(sign) "Let's visit the Hakurei Shrine, but I'll first go to the Underground reactor." Kass straps her shell to her back.

Meanwhile, at the reactor.

Utsuho was managing the reactor.

Kass appears.

(sign) "Hi Utsuho, there isn't enough sunlight at the Mountain lately. May I stay here for 5 minutes?"

"Yeah, if you have to."

5 minutes later.

(sign) "Lily, I'm back."

"Well, let's go then."


	2. At the Shrine, and a Gorge Crossing

Hakurei Shrine, Reimu, Aya and Yukari are having a conversation.

"Hey! We need help!"

"Lily? Is that your friend?"

"We have no time. Let me explain."

"OK."

"Recently there is a thick fog at Misty Lake - Just normal fog, not Scarlet Mist - even at morning, and there are no Sun at the Youkai Mountain foothill, so my friend needs to go to the underground reactor to get that UVB."

"That's odd. Might be an Incident." Replied Reimu.

"A great news story." Said Aya.

"Let's just go."

They walked for an hour before meeting a gorge with two threaded poles.

(sign) "I know how to handle this."

Kass took of her shell-backpack, put two hooks on it and put it on one of the poles.

(sign) "Aya can just fly over, everyone else get in the shell."

"Why?"

(sign) "Just get in. I'll explain."

So The 3 (Lily, Reimu, Yukari) and Kass did.

(sign) "3... 2... 1... GO!"

Inside the shell was 4 of our heroines. Kass kicked the side facing their starting point. It starts whizzing to the other side like a cable car combined with a zipline.

Lily asked Reimu, "Gee, I wonder if Okina was behind this."

"NO MORE GOING THROUGH DOORS!"

"Fine."

(sign) "We're almost there."

The shell stopped moving. The 4 came out with Aya waiting.

"That was a fast flying speed." said Lily.

"Thanks!"

"Now that we are on the other side of the gorge, why not investigate?"

What they didn't know is that someone is watching them...


	3. Interviewing

It was Cirno. Anticlimatic, eh?

"Hey Cirno, now that you're here, We have a question or 2..." Asked Lily.

"OK!"

"Have you noticed that the fog at the lake is thicker than ever?"

"Yeah, why?"

"... You know why it was thick?"

"One day Letty came over, she told me something. I forgot what it is?"

"What happened later?"

"Nitori was resting on the other side. I saw something drop from her bag. Then the fog came in."

"Bye Cirno!"

"To the Genbu Ravine!"

"Are you sure? It was, umm, Cirno."

"We can always ask Meiling."

Later, outside the SDM.

"My stomach hurts from the second ride." Said Yukari.

"Nevermind." Said Lily.

"Meiling?" Asked Reimu.

"Yes?"

"You heard of the thick fog?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Well, one day Nitori was resting at our side of the lake. She dropped something, and the next day there was fog."

"Thanks!"

"See, To the Genbu Ravine!" Said Lily.

"Get the thing first."

So the 5 searched the lake.

Aya said, "I found something!"

It was a small, round gear like object. It has a hole in the middle, and 2 buttons on the side. One says On and the other Off.

Kass pressed Off.

The fog thins.

Lily then said, "Here's my theory. On that day, after resting, Nitori accidentally dropped her mist maker - well, it makes mist, and the On button was triggered when it hits the ground, causing the fog to thicken."

(sign) "Genbu Ravine?"

"Yes."

To be continued


	4. The End

Genbu Ravine.

"Where is my mist maker?"

"Nitori! Is this your's?"

"Lily! You found it! Where did you find it?"

"So, Misty Lake is foggier than ever, then after some investigation, we found your mist maker messing around!"

"Thanks guys!"

One week later

"Misty Lake Fog Mystery Solved"

"Oh, Aya..."

End


End file.
